


home

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: KPop AU, M/M, Seungyoun, Wooshin - Freeform, cho seungyoun - Freeform, kim wooseok - Freeform, kpop, seungseok, seungseok au, seungseok fluff, seungyoun au, up10tion au, wooseok au, wooshin au, x1, x1 au, x1 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe seungyoun shouldn’t have let wooseok go on that eight month long business trip; despite the saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder, seungyoun just feels like his is breaking apart without wooseok by his side.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before i got ao3 and i posted it on my twt but i figured i should post it on here too since it's in prose.... enjoy!

tapping his feet to the rhythm of god knows what song was playing — hell, seungyoun didn’t even know whether the song was in his head or if it was vibrating against the walls at the airport.

people, sliding doors, luggage. but no wooseok just yet. seungyoun presses his lips together, his head hung low, with his hair sweeping against his view of his phone screen.

he rereads the latest conversation he and wooseok had shared. i can’t wait to see you in a few hours, baby, wooseok had sent, and everytime seungyoun reread it, it just sent him into a fit of giggles that only he could hear for his own.

every giggly fit just like where it all started — it was all still so fresh in seungyoun’s head, the long-drawn, yet so raw and real, when he had first asked wooseok six years ago to be the love of his life for eternity to come.

all seungyoun could see in front of him as he knelt on one knee that faithful day was the boy that he fell in love with the moment he had laid eyes upon him — that boy who always caught his attention no matter what he did, or what he said.

the boy who inched his fingers up his nose bridge as a means to adjust his glasses, the boy who pursed his lips in obvious frustration when he couldn’t solve a question, the boy whose smile and laugh could make seungyoun weak in his knees and smile in his sleep for days.

the perfect boy in the eyes of seungyoun, and he had said yes.

seungyoun rememberers every single thing, every single memory he had with his perfect boy kim wooseok, and he knew that he would hold onto every single memory in this heart of his till death did them part.

of course, despite the fact that nobody liked the objective matter, no love story was ever perfect. wooseok had countless of business trips to attend to with his high position in his company that invited him to seemingly endless overseas trips.

seungyoun hated them, and these trips were the sole root of all their arguments. seungyoun claiming that it was only going to enstrange their relationship, wooseok retorting that it wouldn’t and he was doing it for the sole benefit of their financial needs.

but with every argument they had, one would always find a way to slip their arms around the waist of the other, and pressing their lips together to dispel all tensions and fears that any of them had.

seungyoun has not seen wooseok for eight months now — his longest business trip yet. every day felt like a fresh and new pain, as seungyoun turns around in their bed, with nobody to lock eyes with, nobody to whisper “good morning, my prince,” at, nobody to start the morning with a kiss.

not just the bed, but the entire house, to seungyoun, felt ominous. he hugged wooseok’s shirt to sleep every night, sometimes allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks as he would silently curse to himself for letting wooseok go so easily.

but even then, wooseok found his way back home. wooseok would text seungyoun of his every single whereabouts, and while it gave seungyoun a sense of reassurance, it also gave him a whole new sense of loneliness as well.

“i’m finally seeing you tomorrow, my baby,” wooseok had said to seungyoun the night before, his voice still as tender and affectionate as ever. seungyoun closes his eyes only to feel the tears slowly begin to stream down his cheeks.

“i’m never letting you go again,” seungyoun croaks out, voice shaky and weak. wooseok, hearing seungyoun obviously cry, feels the hot tears beginning to fill up in his as well, on top of the huge lump that was forming in his throat.

“i’m not going to leave you for this long again, okay?” wooseok reassures him with a small, shaky voice as well, and seungyoun nods his head, even though he knows wooseok can’t see it. 

seungyoun smiles at the memory that felt so distant and foreign to him, despite only happening less than twenty four hours ago. 

“seungyoun?” he hears a small, familiar voice call out to him. as he looks up from his feet, he meets the eyes of the boy he knew he fell in love with again, and he felt as if he was falling in love all over again.

wooseok’s face crumbles first, as he sees the bouquet of flowers seungyoun holds in his hands as the latter opens up his arms. wooseok drops his luggage and runs into them, letting the tears he’s been holding on for the last eight months flow freely as his loud sobs that escaped were muffled against seungyoun’s chest. 

seungyoun wraps his arms around wooseok as he smells the familiar scent of lavender — the smell of wooseok, the smell of home.

“baby, you can stop crying now, i’m here,” seungyoun says as he pulls wooseok away from the hug and places his both thumbs on the smaller boy’s face, slowly wiping the tears away.

meeting eyes after eight, long, dreaded months — seungyoun, still holding onto wooseok’s face, presses their lips together. 

and as they kiss, wooseok and seungyoun knew that it wasn’t just wooseok, but both of them — both of them were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked that :) follow me on twt @younult for more aus + good content mwah


End file.
